Adventure Time: Enemy Rises
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: Finn has to choose between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, dealing with his attractions to both, all the while battling the Ice King. A bit OOC at times.
1. Setting out on the journey

Adventure Time- An Enemy Rises

There are hardly any AT fanfics and I got a good Idea for one. Besides Brick Or Dexter was such a success, I'm deciding to write something that I can relate to. Since y'know... I'M A DUDE!

* * *

_What Time Is It When Your Rival Becomes Stronger Than You?_

_Adventure Time._

_

* * *

_Jake and I sighed as we put Stanley back down. "Stanley we have better things to do." I said. "Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'd help everyone, but you get into trouble more than any watermelon should." My face got red. "You're not making me feel righteous... you're making me feel wrongteous. Aaaah!" I screamed.

"Stanley, apologize." Jake threatened.

"It's okay Stanley." I turned to Jake. I smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Awww." He chuckled no problem.

"Hey, you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Adventure time?"

"Heck Yeah- I mean.... Heck No.... We need to go visit the Candy Kingdom. Word is something bad is happening. We need to go. It would be.... _adventurous._" I said the word with enthusiasm.

"Then I was right!" Jake exclaimed.

"I guess so!" I agreed. We fist bumped. "Adventure time!"

I jumped on Jake and he used his stretchy arms to get us to the Candy Castle.

I flipped off of him.

"Adventurers Finn and Jake, on the mission!" I announced.

Nobody looked at us and cheered, as usual.

Everyone was running around.

"Everyone calm down!" I screamed.

They still ran.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jake?"

Jake grabbed all of the Candy people and trapped them in his grip.

"Calm Down!" He screamed.

He let them go.

Sure enough, they calmed down.

"Okay," I started, all of the Candy people looking at me. "Where is Princess Bubblegum."

"She was captured." I heard Manfrey say.

I ran to the Castle. "By who?"

"The Ice King."

"Do you mean... the biiiig nerd?" Jake laughed.

I turned to Jake, smugness all over my face. "You know what time it is?" I asked, grinning.

"Aaaadventure Time?" Jake asked.

"Heck Yeah!" We fist bumped.

* * *

I am just getting used to Finn. But I already have everything planned out. If you like it, Review. If you don't like it, Review.


	2. Owning the Ice King

Adventure Time An Enemy Rises

Okay thanks for the reviews! I love adventure time, but then who doesn't? I just don't know how to get _that_ into character with people from comedy shows. But I'll get there someday, just like Gostopsaysmom said.

* * *

We ran as fast as we could. No make that I ran as fast as I could. Jake wouldn't let me ride on him, he needed his extra back power to play with Lady Raincorn.

So yeah, _I_ ran as fast as I could. Jake was walking, with his stretchy arms. So basically he was going faster than me. I huffed, and ran faster. Jake sped up his pace.

Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop. "We're here." Jake said.

"Yeah!" I screamed.

_Aaaaaah_! I heard Princess Bubblegum scream.

"C'mon man, we gotta save her!" I ran in there.

The Ice King was playing _Don't you worry 'bout a thing._

"Aaaah!" I screamed, and wiggled my arms.

"Ahhh look it's Finn and-" Ice king started, but I kicked his face.

"Give us back the princess!" I screamed.

"Never!" He said.

"Hey Finn?" Jake called me.

"Jaaake, we need to save the princess!"

_Hmmmm!_ A muffled sound could be heard.

"Where _is_ she?"

"Huh?" I looked to the cage he usually put his trapped Princesses.

"Heeeheeheeheee!" The Ice King said, in a musical tone, as he started flying.

_That Dope! _"Come down and fight us! Or I'm gonna....."

"Yeah! Come down and fight us 'ya Biiiig Nerd!" Jake said.

"Heh. Good one." If I wasn't so crazy that time, I would've told him that joke was old.

_Hmmmmm!_ The sound again.

"Never! The Princess is mine! She Will be Mine! Forever! She's Having Fun!"

I looked up to where Ice King was. Beside him was the Princess.

"Aaaah!" I screamed, and jumped on a wall I jumped off of that wall, flipped then tackled the Ice King.

I punched him. "You're a creep!" I said. "Kidnapping Princesses...." I screamed. "Creep!" I punched him more and kicked him. "Jake! Get the Princess!" I screamed, while holding Ice King Down.

"No! No! NO!" The Ice King Begged.

"I got her!" Jake exclaimed. He took the Trail Mix Tape? Anyway, he took it off of her mouth.

"Yes!" I shouted.

I punched him one more time, then ran.

"Mark my words Princess, you will be mine!" The Ice King Shouted, crippled.

We all laughed.

"Thank you, Finn the Human Boy." The Princess said, trying to be formal.

She kissed my cheek.

My face got red. "Uh... t-thank you p-pwincess. I mean Princess!"

"Oh, you are adorable." She smiled.

"He's just in love with you." Jake said, grinning.

"No! No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Thanks again." Princess Bubblegum said.

We rode on Jakes back to the kingdom.

"Good Bye Jake The Dog and Finn The Human!"

"Goodbye, Princess." I called back.

"Awesome adventure man, awesome adventure." I grinned. We fist bumped.

We went home.

I was tired, after owning Ice King.

I went into the bed.

It wasn't even 5 minutes when I heard the news.

* * *

I love cliff-hangers. Who doesn't? *Shrugs* NOBODY DOESN'T. Unless, you've been waiting really long for some final premiere episode, then it's a freakin' cliff-hanger. That's bad.


	3. The Promise

Adventure Time! An Enemy Rises!

Sorry I've been gone so long. I was aiming for three reviews a chapter, but I hardly got any. Only 5. Though I'd say it's a good number. I wrote _alot_ of stories. *Snickers* So Yeah, I am happy Today to bring you 'Adventure Time! An Enemy Rises'

* * *

_Adventure Time, Comeon Grab Your Friends, We'll Go To Very... Distant Lands, With Jake The Dog, And Finn The Human, The Fun Will Never End, It's Adventure Time! _

* * *

They Were flipping. Totally flipping. We'd Just saved her! How could she be kidnapped again? I groaned in disgust, Jake wasn't happy about it either.

Well this was happening a lot in the past week. It just wasn't annoying till now. Now it was friday, we were gonna play some rounds of _MASS ADVENTURER_, except we can't play. Because of the stupid Ice King.

We walked out to the Ice King's lair. It was a 10 minute run.

Ice King shouted. "Comeon Princess! Why can't you just have fun! Dance! You can Wiggle!"

I looked in the lair.

Ice King was wiggling his body like a worm.

I ran in. "Totally uncool, Ice King. This is the... 5th time _this week_!" I shouted.

"Oh Finn and Jake, thank the gods that you're here."

Jake started dancing to the tune that was coming out of his... Ice CD player? Ew.

"Ice King, isn't your face hurting from the Two Kicks, and 100 Punches?"

"No, dude, you mean 4 kicks and 35 punches." Jake corrected me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I snorted. "Make that 5 kicks and 40 punches."

"How come?" Ice King asked.

"Because of this!" I screamed.

"Eeeeeek!" He shreiked.

I jumped off of the wall, flipped, kicked his face, but this time backflipped off of his panel-like face.

I punched him 8 times. (I had to count that...).

"Jake, tend to the Princess." I ordered.

He untied her. "We're good." He said.

I punched him. "And that's for not letting me sleep." I shouted.

"I'm Flipping!" I shouted.

I punched him so much that he got pale.

Then Jake had to come grab me to save him.

"Rawr!" I screamed.

We walked the Princess to the candy kingdom.

"Thank you." The Princess said.

"Your Welcome, Princess." I answered.

She hugged me.

I yearned for her kiss, though I'd never say that. Then she goes and hugs me.

She walked into the kingdom, until I called her.

"Hey, Princess?" I asked.

"Yes, Finn the Human?" She asked.

"Don't let the Ice King get you again."

"Okay. I Promise." She said.

I noticed how she didn't Royal Promise.

I shrugged it off and we went home.

She didn't keep her promise.

* * *

Who doesn't love repitition. Okay, I know this is getting a bit boring, but this is the last time it happens. I'm sure the Ice King is glad to know that Finn is losing this time.


	4. Marceline, the Vampire Queen

Adventure Time- Whatever the title was~

Seriously, I forgot the title. I had no clue I got 9 reviews~ It was my dream come true. 3 chaps, 9 reviews. Sorry I was gone so long, I got into things like Athens Luna, and other crap. But anyway, I WILL BE POSTING MORE FREQUENTLY NOW! Because if anyone still does wanna read this, I will let them read this.

* * *

We walked to Ice Dork's place.

Wow, no music or anything.

I walked into his place.

"Okay ya' Big Nerd. Where's the princess!" I wasn't in the mood. "You are so freakin' persistent!"

Jake came in, shortly, chewing trail mix.

"Yo, man, I don't think he's here." He said, his voice muffled.

"How come?" I screamed.

"Look at it, Brother." Jake shoved a note in my direction.

Gah! That Lumpin Wimp.

I shreiked.

Did I just say 'Lumpin'?

"Grrr... I'm not that much of an Idiot!"

"So you did know, after all~" He said, happily, rising down from the ceiling.

I jumped and punched him.

"Ow, I wasn't ready!" He shouted.

"Well, too bad!"

"NOOOO! TOO BAD FOR YOU-" He laughed, "excuse my temper- I'M WINNING THIS TIME!"

His psycho-ish mood phases did not phase me. "Just how do you plan on doing that, you freak.

"Iceepede Attack!" He shouted.

"You suck, you wimp!" I said, taking down the Ice- whatever.

"As expected, you defeated him!"

"And now I'm coming for youuuuu!" I shouted, wiggling my arms. He really did things to me.

He disappeared! He freaking disappeared!

He was behind me.

I saw the princess! "Princess! I'm co-" I said, just before I got freezed.

"Hey man, I'm coming for you!" Jake said, before he got frozen.

The Ice king pushed us out before picking us up somewhere.

Dang, did he have speed. Somehow he managed to run behind me, I decided it was impossible to teleport, unless he was a magician, I'm now making that theory number 1. Or he could have worked out... no that was impossible. What could've gotten an old man fast. WHAT THE HELL COULD MAKE _ICE KING _FAST! It's just impossible. (I am stalling. I just can't find any other way to make bigger paragraphs.) But... I need to go save the princess... Stupid Ice Ki-

BOOM!

"OWWWWWW!" I screamed. That Freaking BURNED! Where the-

"EEEEEEEK!" Jake shreiked in terror.

"What is it, man!" I shouted.

"Vampires!" He cried.

"Vampires! Awesome!" I laughed, attempting at a fast bump, but Jake just cowered away.

Ice king dropped us in here. Wow. Funny.

"That idiot~" I sang. "Now we have Marceline on our side!"

"I-I'm not so sure about this, man... vampires suck blood."

"But we got a crazy guy like me, and a dog with magical powers like you! We can take em!"

"I-If you think so..." Jake said.

I laughed at his crying. We started off to the queen of vampires. Marceline.

* * *

Again, sorry it's so late, and sorry it's so short, if I get 3 reviews... I'll make it longer.


	5. An On Terms Partner

Adventure Time- Whatever the title was...

You know you should've stayed, and fought that sexy vampire lady, But Jake was feeling terrified he was super scared of her vampire bite. Which is understandable, vuz' vampires are really... powerful, they're unreasonable and burnt out, on dealing with mortals.

* * *

Okay, I admit, it wasn't that smart to run off without any direction. But, it payed off. This would be a good adventure.

I didn't exactly... _know_ what I was looking for. Maybe a humongous coffin, or something. I totally didn't expect a... castle. Or anything. Bat's flying around would kinda make more sense. But why would Marceline, queen vampire, Queen Baddie, have a wimp castle. Sure, she could make it bad butt castle, But I totally doubted it.

So you can imagine how surprised I was when I walked up to a castle with two statues of Marceline, man was she freaking HOT.

Jake screamed, of terror.

"Dude, stop being a wuss. She's not gonna do nothing to us." I said, shrugging.

"But Bro, what if... she's... hungry." He asked, shivering.

"Then I'll let her drink me."

"Dude! No, I'm not losing you bro!" Jake said, making it seem like a promise.

"Dude!" I said, a disgusted look on my face.

"Naw, naw, I don't mean it like that, brother."

"No, no, no, yes you do!" I said.

"Hey Boobs." A voice said.

Jake screamed. "I got garlic!"

"Jaaakke!" I shouted.

"Eww, you smell, boob number two." She said winking.

Jake said. "Heh heh, I try my- HEY!" He shouted.

"Good Day, Lady Marceline." I said, bowing, trying to look and sound formal.

"Hey Finn." She said, with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Uhm... we have something to ask of you..." I said, trying to keep the formal image.

"What is it, Finn?" She asked putting her arm around my neck.

My face got red. "I uh... We... need... Ice King... Princess... Bubble-"

"Woah, woah, this is about Princess BB?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Hey, nothings funny about it!" I said, about to flip.

"Kay, kay, go on, Boob." She said, the grin still clear on her face.

"Well, the Ice king has... been capturing the Princess ALOT lately. So you can imagine, how many times we had to get out of bed to save her. Then, one day, he beat us! And that day was... either today, or yesterday." I shrugged. "He threw us out here, did I mention how fast and strong he got? So yeah, we came here so you could help us."

"No can do, Finny-boy." She said, with a shrug.

"How come!" I asked, clearly frustrated. "We've done things for you! Well, I've done good things for you!"

"Yeah, hurting me is a good thing." She said, sarcastically.

"You liked it! You even kissed me!" I said, my face as red as a tomato.

"About that. I have some questions." She said, grinning.

She moved towards me.

I moved away. "Heheheh, umm.. _what_ questions?"

"Was I good?" She asked.

"I don't know why it would matter." I said, blushing.

"Dude, all girls care about that, it's girl stuff brother." Jake said, laughing.

I glared.

"You were okay I guess, I couldn't really tell, it was on my cheek." I said, shrugging, acting cool.

"Perhaps I could," She winked, "Show you. Then you can tell me if it was good or not."

"Well, really, you don't-"

"How about this, if you kiss me, I'm help Princess BB." She said. "And you."

"Uhh..." I said, thinking. When was she so... fond of me? I mean seriously, she wasn't supposed to like me right.

"No wait, one kiss isn't enough." She said.

"E-enough?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you, did I." She said.

"No, you didn't."

"Well, you see I had a boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfweind?" I blurted.

"I had, Finny-boy. We broke up, and my heart is aching. And you're the closest I have to a boyfriend." She said, shrugging.

"Kissing helps your heart?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it's sort of like sucking your blood, except I don't bite into you. One now, one after we save Princess BB." She said.

"Kay." I said, shrugging.

She leaned into me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and she pressed her lips to mine.

It was one of the best experiences I have ever had.

She pulled back, with a smile on her face.

I licked my lips.

"Thanks, Finnsickle." She said, then kissed me on the cheek.

I had an irritated smile on my face, and I couldn't stop twitching. My face was even more red than a tomato.

"Gahh, nu, prublim." I said, my vowels obviously weren't working correctly.

THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!

"Was it good? Awesome? Amazing? Or, in a worst case scenario, horrible." She asked.

I cleared my throat. "Amazing." I mumbled.

"I think you were amazing too, boob."

We both laughed.

"Well, it looks like you boobs have a partner." She said. "On terms." She added.

"Hear that, dude, we got Marceline on our side!" I shouted, with glee.

When I turned to Jake, I wasn't surprised to see that he was on the floor, almost lifeless.

* * *

I know, it's fast, but this leads to my other PLOT! Princess BB likes Finn, so she wont let them kiss eachother. Smart huh! Thank you.


	6. The Plan

Adventure Time- An Enemy Rises

OH, I laugh so hard. People complain about how It's OOC. Did you read the WHOLE story or Just Marceline and Finn. It's MY STORY! So back off, if you don't like, don't read the story. *Twitches*

Marceline and Finn kissing was simply something that would advance my plot, because I might actually put the second part into a different story. As in, after Ice king dies, there shall be more! Finn and PBB getting together, and all the drama.

I know, it's not like Finn, but it's my story, and Finn (in the real AT) would start liking girls. Because he doesn't like the same gender. And besides, for a third time, IT'S MY STORY!

Can People start making accounts when they review? Because I really-really-really wanna give you some Previews.

Also, PBB and Marceline aren't THAT different in looks.

SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW OOC OR HOW HE SHOULD'NT LIKE HER! Like I don't have enough things to worry about. I'm just a male, curled up on my bed, typing on this site! I HAVE FAILED! NO WIFE! NO JOB! NOTHING!

Okay, I'm kidding about the failing, and no wife, and no job thing.

Though I don't have a wife.

-Oh No. It's happened.

I still didn't get over that kiss, but I sure was acting like it. I was back to my self. You know, saying freaking for no reason, flipping, saying dude alot. Yep. It turns out, being formal is good when trying to get something from a princess.

"You really are lucky. Bubbles didn't want me anywhere near her kingdom." Marceline said, shrugging.

"Why not?" I asked.

Her tongue came out.

"Oh yeah, I see." I said.

It wasn't fair. It's not Marceline's fault she was born like this. And Princess Bubbles- I mean Bubble gum, is just reminding her. -Man, Marceline's names for the Princess we're... getting into my head.-

Jake silently shuddered.

I glared/ laughed at him. You'd think he'd be over it.

"Man, you're suck a freaking baby." I laughed.

There I go, again...

"So where _are _we heading to."

I forgot that I didn't tell her.

"This is the way that I think that we came from." I said. "The way to the Ice king."

"Oh, oh, I forgot he was 'the culprit'. Hmmm, we'll need a boat." Marceline said.

"Boat!" I asked, a little to loudly.

"Yeah, weenie." She said.

"Oh, that's a problem." Jake said. "Are you still scared of water, brother?"

"Naw, naw, I went swimming in the nude yesterday, yeah I can breath water two, OF COURSE I'M SCARED!" I shouted twitching.

"Calm down boob." Marceline said. "We'll be in a _boat_."

I inhaled and exhaled.

"Unless..." Marceline started, then trailed off. She then licked her lips.

I didn't like that. The feeling. When she licked her lips.

"What, what!" I asked.

"No need to be scared, Finn." She said. "I could... _feed_ off of you, then I can transform in to a bat, then fly over the ocean."

"No Way, I'm not losing him to you!" Jake shouted, then stepped back a little.

"But... Jake wouldn't let you feed, and.. if you feed on me... I'll die..." I said, my nostrils flaring.

"Not necessarily, that would be... tasty, and very good for me, but then you'd die, and I wouldn't get my second... _kiss._" She said, grinning.

She was obviously getting a kick out of this.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure that wouldn't end up very nice." I used my formal tone, but I'm not sure why, so she would stop teasing me, or so she wouldn't suck my blood and kill me. Though it seemed unlikely, it could happen.

"So... you want to go ahead with the plan?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Of course, anything is better than touching that freaking water!"

She didn't seem to go slow for any dramatic effect.

"You seem to be enthusiastic." She said.

"Just wanna finish everything, so I can go back to 'fancy living.' " I shrugged.

Using her strength, she hugged me so tightly I could've screamed.

"Now, you might feel a... shock. But I'm holding you so you won't go running around like a... a... a-" She whispered on my neck.

"Like a... weenie?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Brace yourself."

I noticed Jake was particularly quiet.

But, he did have his hand in the shape of a hammer over her head.

She sunk her fangs into my neck in one swift move.

I screamed. "Ahhhh!" It was so indescribable. Maybe it was like thunder was traveling through my body, and it shocked my heart, or maybe everything on the inside of me was burned. Either way, it burned. And I could never stop screaming.

"Shh, shh." She whispered once it was done.

I felt blood trickling down my neck.

I stopped screaming.

"Ahh... I feel so good." She said.

Jake ran forward.

"Finn, man, are you okay!" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy." I said.

Marceline let go of me.

"What the..." She started. "That's not possible."

"What?"

"You should be.. hyper, jumping up a little. I guess your just different." She shrugged.

"Okay, Jake make yourself as _small_ as possible." Marceline instructed.

Jake turned into a miniature version of himself.

"Finn, grab onto me, and don't look down." She said, a look indescribable on her face.

I gulped, then me and Jake grabbed onto her, as I braced myself for what would probably be the scariest thing in my life.


	7. A Bite

Adventure Time- An Enemy Rises

OH, I laugh so hard. People complain about how It's OOC. Did you read the WHOLE story or Just Marceline and Finn. It's MY STORY! So back off, if you don't like, don't read the story. *Twitches*

Marceline and Finn kissing was simply something that would advance my plot, because I might actually put the second part into a different story. As in, after Ice king dies, there shall be more! Finn and PBB getting together, and all the drama.

I know, it's not like Finn, but it's my story, and Finn (in the real AT) would start liking girls. Because he doesn't like the same gender. And besides, for a third time, IT'S MY STORY!

Can People start making accounts when they review? Because I really-really-really wanna give you some Previews.

Also, PBB and Marceline aren't THAT different in looks.

SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW OOC OR HOW HE SHOULD'NT LIKE HER! Like I don't have enough things to worry about. I'm just a male, curled up on my bed, typing on this site! I HAVE FAILED! NO WIFE! NO JOB! NOTHING!

Okay, I'm kidding about the failing, and no wife, and no job thing.

Though I don't have a wife.

-Oh No. It's happened.

I still didn't get over that kiss, but I sure was acting like it. I was back to my self. You know, saying freaking for no reason, flipping, saying dude alot. Yep. It turns out, being formal is good when trying to get something from a princess.

"You really are lucky. Bubbles didn't want me anywhere near her kingdom." Marceline said, shrugging.

"Why not?" I asked.

Her tongue came out.

"Oh yeah, I see." I said.

It wasn't fair. It's not Marceline's fault she was born like this. And Princess Bubbles- I mean Bubble gum, is just reminding her. -Man, Marceline's names for the Princess we're... getting into my head.-

Jake silently shuddered.

I glared/ laughed at him. You'd think he'd be over it.

"Man, you're suck a freaking baby." I laughed.

There I go, again...

"So where _are _we heading to."

I forgot that I didn't tell her.

"This is the way that I think that we came from." I said. "The way to the Ice king."

"Oh, oh, I forgot he was 'the culprit'. Hmmm, we'll need a boat." Marceline said.

"Boat!" I asked, a little to loudly.

"Yeah, weenie." She said.

"Oh, that's a problem." Jake said. "Are you still scared of water, brother?"

"Naw, naw, I went swimming in the nude yesterday, yeah I can breath water two, OF COURSE I'M SCARED!" I shouted twitching.

"Calm down boob." Marceline said. "We'll be in a _boat_."

I inhaled and exhaled.

"Unless..." Marceline started, then trailed off. She then licked her lips.

I didn't like that. The feeling. When she licked her lips.

"What, what!" I asked.

"No need to be scared, Finn." She said. "I could... _feed_ off of you, then I can transform in to a bat, then fly over the ocean."

"No Way, I'm not losing him to you!" Jake shouted, then stepped back a little.

"But... Jake wouldn't let you feed, and.. if you feed on me... I'll die..." I said, my nostrils flaring.

"Not necessarily, that would be... tasty, and very good for me, but then you'd die, and I wouldn't get my second... _kiss._" She said, grinning.

She was obviously getting a kick out of this.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure that wouldn't end up very nice." I used my formal tone, but I'm not sure why, so she would stop teasing me, or so she wouldn't suck my blood and kill me. Though it seemed unlikely, it could happen.

"So... you want to go ahead with the plan?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Of course, anything is better than touching that freaking water!"

She didn't seem to go slow for any dramatic effect.

"You seem to be enthusiastic." She said.

"Just wanna finish everything, so I can go back to 'fancy living.' " I shrugged.

Using her strength, she hugged me so tightly I could've screamed.

"Now, you might feel a... shock. But I'm holding you so you won't go running around like a... a... a-" She whispered on my neck.

"Like a... weenie?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Brace yourself."

I noticed Jake was particularly quiet.

But, he did have his hand in the shape of a hammer over her head.

She sunk her fangs into my neck in one swift move.

I screamed. "Ahhhh!" It was so indescribable. Maybe it was like thunder was traveling through my body, and it shocked my heart, or maybe everything on the inside of me was burned. Either way, it hurt. And I could never stop screaming.

"Shh, shh." She whispered once it was done.

I felt blood trickling down my neck.

I stopped screaming.

"Ahh... I feel so good." She said.

Jake ran forward.

"Finn, man, are you okay!" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy." I said.

Marceline let go of me.

"What the..." She started. "That's not possible."

"What?"

"You should be.. hyper, jumping up a little. I guess your just different." She shrugged.

"Okay, Jake make yourself as _small_ as possible." Marceline instructed.

Jake turned into a miniature version of himself.

"Finn, grab onto me, and don't look down." She said, a look indescribable on her face.

I gulped, then me and Jake grabbed onto her, as I braced myself for what would probably be the scariest thing in my life.


	8. The wrong Choice

Adventure Time- Whatever it's called.

I think I'm quitting this. I mean, I don't think I'm doing good. And plus, I want to focus on my new iCarly -yes I said it- Story. The episode that caught my eye was iSpeed Date. The emotion Sam had just told me: Write a Seddie story.

.net/s/6191300/1/iLove_Freddie

This chapter is going to be short, and I'm NOT DOING ANYMORE UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULD

I held on to Marceline, scared as hell. If I fell... I would never make it. I was still bleeding, but Marceline was holding her own.

I couldn't help but look down at all of my 'friends' as Jake said. My miles and miles of friends. I twitched.

"So weenie, why are you scared of the water."

I can... drown. Duh.

"I'm gonna drown!" I shouted.

"Woah, calm down." She said, laughing, then dived into the water.

"Marceline stop it! This isn't funny! Ahhh! Stoppit! Get out of the water! Iz touuching me!" I blurted out, man made bubbles coming out.

"You're such a boob, Finn." She said, laughing.

"Stoppit! I shouted.

"No." She said, simply.

"Alright, THATS IT!" Jake said, and punched her.

"WHAT THE HELL JAKE!" I screamed.

Marceline hissed. "I will kill you Jake, if you punch me one more time."

"Marceline he's just angry about how you're making fun of me!" I said.

"I'll make fun of you if I want to, weenie." Marceline said.

She punched him.

"Finn, comeon." Jake squinted.

"What, where?" I asked.

"We're going to the Ice King." He said, then he took me and used stretchy legs to put them in the air.

I looked back at Marceline.

She glared at me, with skin as pale as my hate, with her fangs sticking out.

I hadn't noticed, but she turned human.

I looked at her cold eyes.

Such cold eyes. And I don't know why, but I felt like I've

Made the wrong choice.


	9. Finn barks out the wrong words

Adventure Time Enemy Rises

Previously on Adventure Time Enemy Rises,

I looked back at Marceline.

She glared at me, with skin as pale as my hate, with her fangs sticking out.

I hadn't noticed, but she turned human.

I looked at her cold eyes.

Such cold eyes. And I don't know why, but I felt like I've

Made the wrong choice.

I frowned, as I thought about Marceline. Chills ran through my back, as I saw the glare she gave me.

I shook, furiously. It was her fault! She did it, that sadistic beast!

I turned into a crack head right then.

I raised my fist and pushed it into my face.

I punched myself.

"What's wrong brother?" Jake asked, halting.

"I. . . I don't know. . ." I said. All I knew was that I was feeling bad.

_"Well, it looks like you boobs have a partner." She said. "On terms."_.

I heard her voice say it thousands of times, her voice was smooth, like silk, or you could describe it as 1,000 bells ji- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING.

I smacked myself.

I looked down at Jakes fur.

"I think we should go back. . ." I mumbled, blushing a little.

"No way, man." Jake shook his head.

"Jake. . . I _want_ to go back. . ." I said.

"She's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"No, she's not! I miss her! If you wont take me to her, I'll go by myself!" I shouted, turning to the back of him, ready to jump off until I eyed the ocean. "Uh..."

"Bro, listen to me."

"What?" I asked.

"Princess Bubblegum is in trouble." He said.

"Princess Bubblegum!" I exclaimed, remembering the crisis she was in.

I pounded my fist on my head. "I'm such an Idiot," I started.

"Yeah, man, I know. . ."

"He knew he was dropping us off at Marcelines, he knew it would throw me off guard, he knew it would delay us!" I looked down. "And. . . he knew Marceline was going to end up separated from us."

"Well, let's save Princess BB!" Jake said, swimming or running.

_"Woah, woah, this is about Princess BB?" She asked, clearly amused._

"M-m-m-m-marceline used to call her Princess BB. . ." I said.

"We're here, bro!"

I jumped off of him, and saw the path that led to his castle.

I bit my lip.

"I guess this is it. . ." I looked down.

I got into a stance. "Well, what am I to expect, anyway. We're adventures," I started, grinning. "We don't give up that easily."

Jake got into a stance to. "Right!"

We ran to the Ice Kings castle.

"Finn? Jake?" I heard the Princess's voice call.

"Princess!" I said, running to her.

"Wheres the Ice king?" I said, looking around.

"I'm sorry, Jake, Finn. . ." She said, pecking my cheek swiftly, then smiling slightly. "I really hate to have to do this. . . I'm sorry, but. . .I'm the princess of the Candy Kingdom. . . they need me, Finn. . ."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly, a Cage fell onto me, and she barely dodged it.

"Princess Bubblegum!" Jake asked. "What the heck is going on here?"

"P-princess. . ." I said, looking down. My cheeks were red. I was angry. "You. . . you tricked us! You're worthless!" I shouted. "I can't believe it! You tricked us all of this time! I can't believe I wasted my time on you!" I fell on my knees. I wiped my cheek where the Princess kissed me.

"It's not my fault, Finn..." She said, crying.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I shouted. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I can't believe I wasted my time trying to save you!" I choked out.

Jake turned to me.

"I don't care anymore! I don't care if I said that I'd help anyone in need! You don't deserve it! I help you all the time! And what happens! You trap me! Oh, but that's just how the story unfolds, isn't it! All of this time you and the Ice King have been planning this!" I looked down at the floor.

Rrrrrrrripppp!

I heard a sound.

I looked up at the ceiling. It was one of those. . . spinning razors? Whatever you call them.

The Ice King came. "Good Job Princess!" He shouted.

"I hate you. . ." She mumbled, under her breath, tears coming down on her face. _Finn. . . don't you see? I love you... But I have to do this, or the Ice King will kill me. _

My face lit up when I heard a certain crash in the wall.

My own personal angel had come.

Or, maybe you could call her a demon. . .

A Vampire.


	10. She needed Me

Adventure Time

_  
I'm totally out of my game. Sorry guys. I'm sucking right now. I can't write, but I think I've made you guys suffer enough. I will try to write the next chapter, don't give me hate replies, because I told you, I'm out of my game.

I looked up at Marceline, as she grinned. I hoped she forgave me.

The Ice King looked up at her, and froze. His mouth dropped open. "M-M-Marceline, the vampire queen?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Hey, PBB." She said, greeting the Princess with a smile.

Princess Bubble Gum turned away from her. "I'm not talking to you, Marceline," She said, looking down, tears in her eyes.

I felt something stab me in my heart. _'She trapped me...' _I thought to myself. _'I hate her... You hate her, Finn! YOU HATE HER!'_

Marceline came down to me and Jake. "Hey, weenies."

"Marceline..." I spluttered out.

"Yeah, that's my name." She said, as she gripped the bars, and bent them.

Jake climbed out. He looked down, scared to apologize to a vampire.

"Thanks, Marceline... I'm sorry..." I said.

I felt Princess Bubblegums eyes on me.

"Thanks for saving me."

The Ice King stumbled away, trying to run.

I ran to him, and flipped in front of him.

"You really did it now, Ice King!" I shouted, and punched him.

He fell down.

I grabbed his foot, and threw him onto the wall. I then jumped and kicked his face. I punched him again, this time in the stomach. I kicked him, picked him up, then pushed him into the wall again. I punched him and punched him, screaming. "RAAAA!" I shouted, as I grabbed my sword. I looked down at him, my eyes full of rage.

"Finn!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to the Princess.

"Finn, please stop,he doesn't deserve this. He may be a bad man, but nobody deserves to die."

I blocked my ears. "Shut up!" I said, tears streaming down my eyes, as I squinted. "You shouldn't be talking! You betrayed me!"

Marceline walked over to me.

"Finn..." She said. "As much as I hate to say it," She grinned at the Princess. "She's right. It would also be wrong to leave her here. Besides," She shrugged. "We came here to save her, regardless of what happens."

I looked down, and wiped my tears quickly, I wasn't supposed to cry.

I walked to the Princess, slowly, holding my sword up.

"Finn...?" The Princess asked.

Marceline stared at me.

I sliced the ropes off of her.

"Thank you, Finn the hu-" She started.

But I said, "I don't want to hear it, Princess."

She bit her lip and looked down.

We walked in silence.

Marceline broke the silence, smiling slightly. "Finn, I think we had a deal."

I laughed, dryly. "I guess we did."

We stopped.

The Princess looked at us to, she didn't know what was happening.

Jake looked away, he didn't want to see me kiss a vampire.

I licked my lips.

_'I just need to do this fast...' _I thought to myself.

I leaned into her and quickly pressed my lips to hers, and was about to push back, until Marceline pulled me to her, I opened my eyes, and saw Marceline glance at the Princess.

She let go of me.

The Princess looked at us in horror.

She started to run away.

I turned to her, hearing her footsteps.

She cried, and ran as fast as she could.

"Princess?" I asked, looking at her.

She didn't say a word.

I didn't care. I didn't care about what she did to me, or what I did to her.

I promised I'd help anyone in need, so that's what I did. I jogged after her, Jake and Marceline staring at me.

It was what I needed to do.

She needed me, and so I had to go.


	11. The End

Adventure Time

I am so sorry. I am SO SO SO sorry. I didn't even know. I didn't know how many people liked it. I can't stop saying sorry now. T-T

Though it is pretty annoying when people post 'Do the adventure time one' on my other stories. e,e'

* * *

I am a jerk.

Yep, I've had an epiphany.

I'm a jerk.

And I've lost my game. I say stupid words like epiphany.

I'm not surprised about how she was running away from me.

So why was I chasing after her, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why was I crying if I hated her?

That had to be it- I didn't hate her.

"Princess," I shout. "wait up!"

And she doesn't listen.

I look down at the ground, and notice that it's been raining all this time. Puddles are splashing onto my shoes and pants, my hat is all wet, and it's getting hard to keep my self straight.

"Princess, please!" I called.

She stopped, and I'm scared to look at her face. What will she think of me.

"Finn," She cries. "why?"

"Why what, Princess?" I try to keep my cool. "Why what? If anyone should be asking why, it should be me."

She turns to me, tears running down her face. "The Ice King captured me and made me do it." She said simply, venom hanging off of her tongue.

I'm stupid. Stupid.

How did I not see that before? "Princess... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I say, more tears coming down.

"Why did you kiss Marceline?" She asked.

"W-what?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Why did you kiss Marceline, the vampire queen, Finn?"

Was... was she actually jealous...?

"Because we made a deal- we were on terms partners, she said if I kissed her she'd help me save you. But, I think I now know that it was just a way to get you mad, I think."

"So..." She started. "You mean.. you _don't_ like Marceline?"

"I don't really like anyone," I said, laughing. "Besides Jake, but I don't mean it like that!" I said, as if she'd accused me.

"So... you don't like me?" She asked.

"No, I mean... yes... I mean..." I looked down, then looked back up. "I'm not exactly ready to be in a 'heated' relationship," I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh..." She says, vaguely.

"Uhm... Princess Bubble Gum?" I ask.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Sorry," I say, kissing her cheek.

"It's... okay." She says, putting her hand on her cheek. "It's all okay."

I smile at her, and she smiles back.

Then, theres an akward silence.

"We should go back to Jake and Marceline." I said, breaking the silence.

She nods, then we start walking.

We finally get back.

Marceline's sitting on a rock with a smug smile, while Jake is sitting away from her.

"Hey, weenie." She said.

"Hey Marceline. Hey Jake." I say.

Jake walks over to me. "So you figured things out. I knew you could do it, buddy."

"Yeah," I say, then we do our original fist bump.

Marceline yawns. "Well," She says, glancing at me with an eyebrow. "I think I should get back. Today was really boring." She walks over to Jake. She hisses, causing him to shreik.

I laugh. "Hahaha, you're such a wimp, Jake."

"Well, I don't want my blood to be sucked out," He says, innocently.

Prince Bubble Gum giggles, and a strand of pink hair falls onto her face. She pushes it behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"May we accompany you back to your kingdom, your majesty?" I ask, smiling at the Princess.

"Of course, Finn the human boy."

And we start walking.

And somehow, I just have the feeling, that things are going to change.

I'd just have to put up with it, after all, in my case, it's always:

**Adventure Time!**

Yes, I know I sucked so bad in this chapter. Still haven't overcome that writers block, I was trying to perfect this, right after I ate dinner.

And, for those who are wondering, and for those who aren't ditching me, I am writing a new story in sequel to this one!

All you FinnxBubblegum's will be happy to know it will include lot's of Finn and Bubble Gum shipping in it, and they are the main couple. I will probably get started on it by either tommorow, or the day after that, or after that, or maybe just next week.

It has... been fun.

Sadly, this is the corny ending I produced since I have writers block.

Bear with me.

G-g-g-good.. bye...

*Plays sad music.*

_-Oh No. It's Happened.-_


End file.
